Broken Country
by ZombiePrincessAlexandra
Summary: Being the best gamer for miles around doesn't guarantee you a good life. Shueisha Kishimora is an orphan with a passion for Okami. She dreams of visiting Nippon, but could a strange, ancient ritual actually send her there?
1. Chapter 1

Info

Name: Shueisha Kishimora

Age: 16

Hair: Dark, wavy, shoulder-length red hair

Eyes: amethyst-colored

Bio: Shueisha lives in Sister Mary's Home for Troubled Girls, where the girls' favorite pastime is playing video games, especially Okami. Her friends call her Shu-Shu or Shisha.

Shueisha's POV

"Ha take that, ya green monkey!" A girl was standing in front of a television, Wiimote in hand. On-screen, a Green Imp was getting a taste of her brush skills.

"It's Green Imp, and watch out! It's only stunned!" Inori threw the controller down in fury.

"Dammit!"

"Inori Kagemari! Watch your language!" Sister Leeann had just walked into the playroom. I rolled my eyes, bored.

_Oh great, another lecture._

"Sister, we always curse. Just because you don't doesn't mean you can be a bitch!" Her eyes went wide.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" All the girls, young and old, were cheering for a fight. Life was usually so boring, with only me being able to get past the Spider Queen.

"Young lady! The Lord is most certainly not pleased with the profanity coming from your mouth! Now go to the confessionary and beg forgiveness!"

"Shut the fuck up, sister." A vein started pulsing in her forehead. Some of the girls were beginning to quiet down.

"If you would so kindly bend over so I can give you a good switching!" I stood up, drawing myself to my full 5'3". I towered over her small frame, in all my gothic glory. I was wearing an Avenged Sevenfold tee, black skinny jeans, and I had my hair in pigtails.

"Look here, sister. I ain't gonna take none of your crap, kay? I don't have to be here. I'm only here because of the free food and a warm bed. My parents may have dumped me on the side of the road, but I could go out there right now and make something of myself. I just don't feel like it. You might just as well give me a knife and throw me into Nippon. The gods would protect me more than you bitches!" With that I stormed up to my room that I shared with two other girls and about a billion posters of Waka and Amaterasu.

Rika poked her head down from the bunk.

"Hey Shisha! Wassa matter?" She jumped down, landing expertly, before standing up, shaking her head of messy blonde curls. She wore a blue shirt that had a dove on it, and a red plaid skirt.

"Oh, just Sister Leeann. You know how she can be." Rika gave her famous impish smile.

"Guess what Mari found?" Mari was a little deaf girl with a knack for causing trouble.

"What now? A pet skunk? A way to make Waka fall in the water? A cheat for changing Issun's color?" Mari crawled down from the bed, clutching something to her chest. I signed to her,

"_What is it, Mari?"_ She held out a moldy, leather-bound book. The title was in a language I couldn't decipher, but it looked vaguely like Japanese.

"Where'd this come from?"

"Mari found it under a loose floorboard. We thought you could make sense of one of these thingies." Rika opened the book to a marked page. She pointed to a passage that was marked with the symbol of rejuvenation. As I looked over it, it began to look like an older form of Japanese, which was my first language.

"This is just a loose translation... 'speak not these words of past destruction, for they shall bring utter ruin upon this world.' Well, that sounds cool. Hey, look I found something that looks like it's about Okami!

' The world we live in is a lonely one

We seek a land beyond the sun

Open the gates to this land of yore

May we be free beyond the door

Orochi struggles against his bonds

The gods work hard to keep them strong

Let them hear our prayers and give us a way to the holy land of the gods.'" We suddenly heard a loud roar from outside.

"Ummmmmm….ok. Let's not read from this book anymore." We tucked the book back under a floorboard and crawled into bed.

?'s POV

_So this is she. She will never fit in as a normal resident…I guess I will just put her under the care of Lady Himiko…hm? Who are these young ones? Bah! The little one shall go to the Dragon Palace and the blonde shall go to Kamiki, since there is nowhere else to place them... Master Waka will be cross if he discovers them..._


	2. Chapter 2

?'s POV

I woke up on lush silk sheets.

"Get up, swine!" I shot up and glared at a small old woman wearing a tattered kimono.

"Princess or not, you get up when I say so!" I kicked her in the face and skidded across the floor. I overshot my landing just a tad, smashing into a tall woman with black hair and a flaming headdress. The old woman gasped.

"L-lady Himiko! I apologize! The young upstart seems to think she owns the place! She'll never become a good ruler acting like this!" Himiko glanced at the woman's face. "Judging by the footprint on your face, I'd say she's doing just fine. What is your name, little one?" She smiled down at me sweetly. "My name? Ummm…"

_What is my name? Why can't I remember it? And where the hell am I?_

" Well? What is it?" I blushed furiously, bowing.

"So sorry, my Lady, but I can't seem to recall it." She looked to the side, thinking.

"Well, then. I suppose I shall have to name you myself. How about Amira? No...too girly." She made a disgusted face.

"Oh! I know! How about Mikota!" I smiled.

"Mikota would be lovely. Thank you." Himiko smiled. The old woman made a noise of disapproval, and Lady Himiko glared fiercely at her.

"Now, Lady Mikota, we have visitors. Follow me to the receiving room.

Rika's POV

Rika woke up laying on a hard surface.

"Owwwww...Did I fall out of bed again?" She opened her eyes and was greeted by a white wolf with strange red markings.

"You're awake! Thank the gods! Snowy watched over you! I'm Kushi, who are you?"

"Huh? Kushi..." The name sounded familiar.

"Who are you?!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I'm Rika. Where am I?" Kushi tilted her head to the side.

"You're in Kamiki! The good spirit of Konohana saved you and brought you here!" Images were swirling around in Rika's head.

_I remember a big fight between Shueisha and Sister Leeann, reading from an old book, a frightening roar, and settling down with Mari and Shueisha._

_Wait...Kushi... Kamiki... Konohana... holy fucking gods! I'm in Nippon! That stupid thing must have been a spell!_

"Wait! Were there two other girls with me?"

"No...It was only you. Now come on! Help me tend the rice! The people need their sake and I need my money!"

Mari's POV

Mari woke up on a plush bed of some spongy material.

"Ah! You have awakened! I am Lady Karina! Who are you?" She jumped.

_Am I dreaming?_ Yes, I must be! I'm hearing things. There's no way I'm actually hearing. "Well? Who are you?" "Oh! I-I'm Rozy!" You looked down to find that you are wearing a dress made from shells and seaweed. "Well, miss Rozy, we need to arrange a meeting with lady Otohime." "Otohime? Wait, where am I?" "Calm yourself, child. You are in the Dragon Palace, in Nippon." Ok, now I know I'm dreaming. Nippon is that country from Okami… And the Dragon Palace… Wait! Where's Melina? Where's Kamrin? "Lady Roxie?" "Yes, dear?" You glanced around. "Where are my friends? They were with me when I fell asleep!" "Friends? Master Waka-san said that you were washed up on the Ryoshima Coast. There are reports of a body washing up on the banks of the small river that runs through Kamiki, and a body found floating in Lake Beewa, but I am sure that they are not the ones you are seeking." "Oh. I see. Well then, I guess we had better get to Lady Otohime."

Rika's POV

After hours of unending hard labor, the last batch of sake was made, and the store could open.

"Rika, I believe you deserve a break. Now run off and play. Snowy, go keep her company." The white wolf followed her obediently. She ran off, heading for the great majestic tree called Konohana. She looked to the gate, topped with violet flames. She walked through them slowly, staring at the white glow ahead of her. She ran through the fields eagerly, Snowy on her tail. She sat down behind the fountain of Nagi, wanting some peace and quiet. After about five minutes, she felt a tickling sensation in her chest area.

"What the hell?" Something was in her kimono, squirming and tickling her until she fell in the river, laughing. She sighed with relief.

"What in hell was that?" something small, green, and glowing was splashing furiously in the water a few feet away. She went and picked it up.

"Oohh…shiny…" She felt a prick on her finger and threw it away.

"Ow! The hell?" She noticed now that it was a bug wearing a hat and brandishing a small sword. She sucked gingerly on her wounded finger.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing, sister? A handsome man like me should never be manhandled like that!" It jumped over to the wolf and sat on its snout.

"Who are you, little bug? You look familiar."

"Damn right I do. The name's Issun. Wandering artist!" she stared blankly at him.

"Then who's furball here?" Issun did a major facepalm.

"This here's Amaterasu, the sun god!" the wolf put Issun in its mouth and spit him out on the ground, as if he tasted bad.

"Bad Ammy! Bad, bad, bad!" Ammy yawned and laid down.

"Well, Issun, it is a pleasure to meet you. May I ask what you are doing here?"

"We're investigating something that just happened in Kamiki!"

"Oh, I love adventures! Can I come?" Issun flipped his head back, and Rika could only assume that he was rolling his eyes.

"No. Gods and artists only. If you want to prove your worth…paint me something." He threw a scroll, brush, and ink stone at her. She dipped the brush into the ink and started painting. When she was finished, she threw it at Issun.

"How's that for brushwork?" after staring blankly at it for a moment, he rolled it up and threw it at her.

"Fine, you can come. But if you start to annoy me, it's sayonara."

On the ground near Rika's feet, lay a perfect replica of one of Issun's best paintings.

Mari's POV

At the meeting she had met Otohime, and she had been assigned the deadly task of feeding the water dragon. She walked into his chamber, where the water dragon sat, mouth agape. She felt a strange aura surrounding him. It felt dark, eerie, like the shadows were waiting for a chance to swallow her up. She felt the ground disappear beneath her feet, and realized that she had fallen into the dragon's mouth! She scrambled to get back onto land, but to no avail. She hit the ground hard, and blacked out.


End file.
